Power Rangers Element Storm
Power Rangers: Element Storm is the first series created by Meste17. It follows five teenagers as they call on the powers of the ancient natural elements to battle the venomous Machinek. Story In the city of Lake Natural, things are in peace, but not when a powerful force begins to turn everything into dangerous machines. The Element Rings-ancient mystical rings that hold the elements of fire, water, earth, lightning, air, darkness and light - have been seperated and now are causing chaos all over Lake Natural and the oceans. An evil threat known as Machinek has come to search for the power and will do anything to get it. With evil looming, a good force has come out of hiding bringining five warriors to stop these destructive tyrants. Five ordinary friends, Michael, Alexander, Casey, Trina and Emily, thought they were about to take a vacation until a powerful whirlpool rerouted them into a mystical fortress where the good force, Organo, needs them the most. After the Rings of the Elements have been sepaerated, the friends-who are also struggling with issues of their own-must use the powers of ancient element creatures and must use their elemental powers as Power Rangers, in order to find the poweful rings and to stop Machinek. Rangers Element Rangers Person Role Color Cast members: Michael Anthony Estes, red ranger Shane Willenborg, blue ranger Samantha Neal, green ranger Travis Robinett, yellow ranger Heavenly Rose Parker-Nall, white ranger Shadow Rangers Cast members: Victor Meyer Christopher Haley Ranae Nik Miller Eddie WearsVans Reyna Lee Jenison Other Rangers Crimson Ranger-victor meyer christopher (soon to be fire ranger) Navy Ranger Gold Ranger Silver Ranger Bronze Ranger Ruby Ranger Sapphire Ranger Emerald Ranger Amethyst Ranger Topaz Ranger Pearl Ranger Red X Ranger (Power Rangers X) Blue X Ranger (Power Rangers X) Yellow X Ranger (Power Rangers X) Green X Ranger (Power Rangers X) 5 Elemental Warriors red/fire blue/water yellow/earth green/wind white/light ------------------ darker red/fire barker blue/water darker yellow/earth darker green/wind black/darkness Allies *Zordon's brother, Torron Elements of Power *Element of Fire - Michael *Element of Water - Alex *Element of Earth - Trina *Element of Lightning - Casey *Element of Light - Emily Shadows of Power *Shadow of Fire - Mitchell *Shadow of Water - Andrew *Shadow of Air - Theresa *Shadow of Lightning - Kyle *Shadow of Darkness - Kelly Arsenal *Elemorphers: Watches that have the rangers' symbols on the faces. Acts as a communicator and a laser weapon. *Eleswords: Primary weapons of all the rangers. *Morphing call: "Element Storm, Rangers Transform!" *Shadow Morphing call: " Shadow Storm, Rangers Transform!" Primary Rangers **Fox Sword: Red ranger's primary weapon **Alligator Trident: Blue ranger's primary weapon **Bear Axe: Green ranger's primary weapon **Cheetah Daggers: Yellow ranger's primary weapon **Owl Cross Bow: White ranger's primary weapon Shadow Rangers **Scorpion Staff: Shadow Red's primary weapon **Crocodile Trident: Shadow Blue's primary weapon **Lion Hammer: Shadow Pink's primary weapon **Leopard Daggers: Shadow Yellow's primary weapon **Owl Cross Bow: Shadow Black's primary weapon *Elefliers: Rangers flyers *Elecycles: Rangers' cycles *Element Battelizer: Red ranger's upgraded weapon *Trench Armor: Ranger's upgraded suits Zords *Element Max Megazord **Red Fox zord, forms the left leg **Green Bear zord, forms the body and arms **Blue Alligator zord, forms the belt connecting the body and legs, the weapon and chestplate **Yellow Cheetah zord, forms the right leg **White Owl zord, forms the back, wings and head *Shadow Max Megazord **Red Scorpion zord, forms the left leg **Pink Lion zord, forms the body and arms **Blue Crocodile zord, forms the belt connecting the body and legs, the weapon and chestplate **Yellow Leopard zord, forms the right leg **Black Owl zord, forms the back, wings and head Super Max Megazord **Phoenix zord, forms the left arm **Eagle zord, forms the right arm **Sailfish zord, forms the left leg and helmet **Griffin zord, forms the right leg and belt **White Dragon zord, forms the back, wings and head Copy Max Megazord **Phoenix zord, forms the left arm **Eagle zord, forms the right arm **Sailfish zord, forms the left leg and helmet **Griffin zord, forms the right leg and belt **Black Dragon zord, forms the body and chest plate Submax megazord **Sailfish zord, forms left leg and lower body **Griffin zord, forms the right leg and lower body **Phoenix zord, forms left arm and head **Eagle zord, forms right arm (after the black ranger joins) Mega-Dragonzoard *White Dragon zord, forms the upper body, arms and head *Black Dragon zord, forms the legs and lower body Mega-Balance Megazord *Dragonzords and Submax megazord combine Megashine Megazord *Sailfish zord, forms left leg and lower body *Griffin zord, forms right leg and lower body *Phoenix zord, forms left arm *Eagle zord, forms right arm *White Dragon zord, forms the back, wings and head Darkshine Megazord *Sailfish zord, forms left leg and lower body *Griffin zord, forms right leg and lower body *Phoenix zord, forms left arm *Eagle zord, forms right arm *Black Dragon zord, forms the back, wings and head Mechanize Megazord *Burning Racer, red's racecar, forms left arm *Mountain Crawler, green's tank, forms the body and head *Ocean Speeder, blue's speed boat, forms right arm *Thunder Hauler, yellow's transfer truck, forms right leg *Hurricane Jet, white's f-22 jet, forms left leg Ultimate Elemax Megazord *Element + Shadow Megazords Supplemental zords *Snake zord: creates a whip attack *Peacock Zord: creates a fan-like attack *Bat Zord: creates a boomerang attack *Hammer Head Zord: creates a hammer attack *Elephant Zord: creates a sword and shield attack *Bee zord: creates a projectile cannon attack *Mole zord: creates a drill attack *Ant zord: creates a lance attack *zord: creates a attack *zord: creates a attack Crimson Ranger Zords Red Dragon Zord Yellow dragon Zord Blue Dragon Zord Green Dragon Zord White dragon Zord Gold Dragon Zord Silver Dragon Zord Pink Dragon Zord Grey Dragon Zord Purple Dragon Zord Rainbow Dragon Zord Mega Dragon Zord Ancient Dragon Zord (soon to be Snake Warrior Zord) Crimson Ranger Megazord(s) Crimson Dragon Fighter (a combination of all the dragon zords) Crimson Dragon Fighter (w/ Mega Dragon Battle Gear) Crimson Dragon Fighter (Zyon Mode) Crimson Dragon Fighter (w/ Rainbow Dragon Battle Gear) Villains *Machinek - Ancient enemy of the Power Rangers. Tries to turn the whole world into machines **Electri - Machinek's daughter and skilled combatant; who has a rivarly against the white ranger **Vortix - Machinek's second-in-command; heated rivalry against the blue ranger **Kelvas - Machinek's other general **Roboslaves - Robotic foot soliders who carries skull like swords **Arthirones - Upgrade versions of the Roboslaves with skull-like staffs **Anti-Crimson ranger (soon to be Crimson Dragon Ranger) **Lord Zedd *Darkonda - Machinek used a evil wizard to bring back Darkonda from the Abyss **Shadow Rangers - Darkonda used the rest of Weitz's powers to create evil clones of the rangers. These Rangers later join the other rangers to combine ALL their firepower against Machinek. Monsters *Unnamed Creature - defeated by the Elemax Megazord *Bullhorn - defeated by the Elemax Megazord w/ eel zord *Tankitron - tank-like monster. defeated by the Elemax Megazord w/Dragon zords *Beatbot - boombox like monster. uses beats and rhythms to brainwash people. defeated by the Elemax Megazord w/starfish zord *Subator - submarine like monster. defeated by the Elemax Megazord *Computron - computer like monster. implants viruses into computers and controls them. defeated by the Elemax Megazord w/snake zord *Sleepinator- sleep controlling monster. defeated by the Elemax Megazord *T.V. Ton- tv monster who brainwashes people into doing dirty deeds. defeated by the Elemax Megazord *Dark Elemax Megazord - defeated by the Ultimate Elemax Megazord *Dark C-D (crimson dragon) Fighter Episodes Season 1 *'Episode 1: The 5 Elements Part 1:' 5 normal workers are asked to harness the power of the elements to become Power Rangers Element Storm to battle an evil reborn Machine Empire! *'Episode 2: The 5 Elements Part 2:' 5 normal workers are asked to harness the power of the elements to become Power Rangers Element Storm to battle an evil reborn Machine Empire! *'Episode 3: The Bigger They Are....:'The Rangers gain 5 new animal zords and must master them to battle Machinek's army *'Episode 4: The Harder They Fall:'After gaining 5 new animal zords, the Rangers must learn to work together to battle an evil Magnet monster *'Episode 5: Sleepwalking:'Mike's sleepwalking causes trouble for the Rangers, and a sleep taking monster does not help make matters better. *'Episode 6: Phoenix Reborn:'Mike must master a new phoenixzord in order to defeat Machine General Tanker *'Episode 7: Raise the Sailfish:'When a Sailfishzord is discovered underwater, the Rangers try to retrieve the zord before Lord Machinek does. *'Episode 8: Griffin Power:'Casey tries to master a griffinzord to destroy a monster which has taken the other rangers hostage *'Episode 9: Legend Of The Dragon Part 1:'After Dragonzords are found in China, the Rangers attempt to retrieve them before Machinek can *'Episode 10: Legend Of The Dragon Part 2:'The Rangers finally master the Dragonzords....just in time to defeat a Machine terrorizing China *'Episode 11: ' *'Episode 12: ' *'Episode 13: ' *'Episode 14: ' *'Episode 15: ' *'Episode 16: ' *'Episode 17: ' *'Episode 18: ' *'Episode 19: ' *'Episode 20: ' *'Episode 21:' *'Episode 22:' *'Episode 23: Enter the Shadow Rangers' Part 1: First appearance of the Shadow Rangers *'Episode 24: Enter the Shadow Rangers' 'Part 2: '''Shadow Rangers' megazords appear *'Episode 25: Enter the Shadow Rangers Part 3: 'The Shadow Rangers kidnap Mike, forcing the other rangers to face Machinek's monster....alone *'Episode 26: Enter the Shadow Rangers Part 4: 'The Rangers undertake a rescue mission to rescue Mike *'Episode 27: Turncoat Part 1: 'Kel breaks free of the spell *'Episode 28:'' Turncoat Part 2: '''Kel joins forces and helps the Rangers bring the Shadow Rangers to their side *'Episode 29: Turncoat Part 3: 'Kel joins forces and helps the Rangers bring the Shadow Rangers to their side *'Episode 30: ' *'Episode 31: Shadow of the Rangers Part 1: 'The Rangers face the Shadow Rangers in a final battle to determine the fate of Lake Natural City *'Episode 32: Shadow of the Rangers Part 2: 'The Rangers finally defeat the Shadow Rangers in battle *'Episode 33: Shadow of the Rangers Part 3: 'Kel tries to convince the Shadow Rangers, FINALLY free of their spell, to join forces and help the Rangers bring down Machinek *'Episode 34: Shadow of the Rangers Part 4: 'The Rangers finally join forces with the Shadow Rangers in a battle to defeat Machinek's new monster *Episode 35: *Episode 36: *Episode 37: *Episode 38: *Episode 39: *Episode 40: *Episode 41: *Episode 42: *Episode 43: *Episode 44: Season 2 *'Episode 45: Mega Storm, Part 1: 'Team up between the Element Rangers and the MegaForce Rangers *'Episode 46: Mega Storm, Part 2: 'Team up between the Element Rangers and the MegaForce Rangers *'Episode 47: Happy Mother's Day: 'Emily tries to deal with being a Ranger when her mother is in the hospital on her mother's day *'Episode 48: Red Rangers Forever Part 1: 'Mike joins other red rangers from previous years in order to defeat an ultimate evil *'Episode 49: Red Rangers Forever Part 2: 'Mike joins other red rangers from previous years in order to defeat an ultimate evil *'Episode 50: Who gets the last Laugh?: '''The Rangers must defeat a clown car monster when he kills Trina's birthday party *Episode 51: *Episode 52: *Episode 53: *Episode 54: *Episode 55: *Episode 56: *Episode 57: *Episode 58: *Episode 59: *Episode 60: *Episode 61: *Episode 62: *Episode 63: *Episode 64: *Episode 65: *Episode 66: *Episode 67: *Episode 68: *Episode 69: *Episode 70: *Episode 71: *Episode 72: *Episode 73: *Episode 74: *Episode 75: *Episode 76: *Episode 77: *Episode 78: *Episode 79: *Episode 80: *Episode 81: *Episode 82: *Episode 83: *Episode 84: *Episode 85: *Episode 86: *Episode 87: *Episode 88: See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Element Storm